1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a bail arm control device for a spinning reel.
2. Description of the Prior Art
FIG. 1 shows a known spinning reel. If the handle 2 is turned, a rotor 3 supported rotatably on a main body 1 is rotated to reciprocate a spool 4 to an fro. A fishing line is guided by a hook 5a on a bail arm 5, and wound on the spool 4. If the bail arm 5 is turned laterally of the rotor 3, the fishing line ceases to be guided, and is released from the spool 4. The bail arm 5 is secured at one end to a bail arm lever 6. A pair of support housings 7 are provided on the diametrically opposite sides of the rotor 3. The bail arm lever 6 is pivotably supported on the support housings 7 by pivot shafts 8, such as stepped screws, so that it may be rotatable beyond the dead points of a torsion spring 9 between a winding position in which the fishing line is rewound as shown in FIG. 1, and a casting position in which the bail arm lever 6 is turned laterally of the rotor 3 for releasing the fishing line. A stop boss 10 projecting from the rear face of the bail arm lever 6 and a stop boss 11 on each support housing 7 abut one another to hold the bail arm 5 in its winding position as shown in FIG. 1.
The resilience of the torsion spring 9, however, causes the stop bosses 10 and 11 to strike each other violently whenever the bail arm 5 is rotated between its winding and casting positions. The bosses 10 and 11, and the pivotal joints are thus worn by friction and mechanical shock. The wear brings about a deviation from the predetermined standing position of the lever 6, resulting in a failure of the fishing line to be wound properly, or the likelihood of the fishing ling becoming twisted.